leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivern/Trivia
General * Ivern is voiced by , who also voices , pre-rework and . * Ivern comes from a location in : , modified to sound more Freljordian and druidic.Ivern's name origin ** Other possible influences are Old Norse "yew-fighter" (Freljordian) and tribal name , from Proto-Celtic *ɸīwerjon-'' "fatty, fertile > earth, soil",Matasović, M. ''Etymological dictionary of Proto-Celtic, p. 131 whence also (druidic). * Ivern is an of . * On V9.20, Ivern became the first champion to have its range type changed, from to . Development * During development, he was called Druid.Ask Riot * Ivern's sound design and voice drew inspiration from several video games ( , , ) and movie characters ( from by , from , from ).Ivern development inspirations * Parts of Ivern’s sounds came from constructing a Foley prop called “The Creaker”, a rope stretching across two wooden planks attached to a hinge.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-gb/2018/07/the-stories-behind-leagues-sfx/ * His was inspired by early explorations of . Lore * Ivern is between 8996 and 9996 years old, but younger than the Three Sisters. * Ivern knows of an event he calls 'the Kumungu Affair'. * Ivern travels with a squirrel called Mikkus, voiced by a Riot employee called 'Ampson'.Mikkus trivia ** Mikkus was intended to die in extremely early versions of Ivern's backstory. The development team were all very upset with Matthew 'FauxSchizzle' Dunn because of it. * Ivern was amongst the first Freljordians, and therefore the first outsider, to set foot in after its centuries-old isolation from the rest of the world.Ivern and Ionia * Ivern's life goal is to succeed the God-Willow he struck down back when he was human. He is 'close' (a relatively long time from a human perspective) to completing this objective.Ivern's character arc * Ivern is essentially (but not invincible).Ivern's immortality Quotes * }} might be referencing ("It's dangerous to go alone, take this!") * }} resembles |Taliyah}} and |Yasuo}} (all reference by ) * }} references . * !"}}}} references Old skool. * going to Treemoot this year? I'm going to dress up as a sassafras!"}}}} references from by . * 're not a gopher."}}}} and }} reference ("Obviously, you're not a golfer" and "The Dude abides") * His many references to a scorpion alludes to the fable of a scorpion riding a frog to cross a river. While the frog swims across, the scorpion stabs the frog, dooming them both. The scorpion apologizes, saying he couldn't fight his own nature. Ivern mentions the scorpion when fights are inevitable. Skins ; * He was heavily inspired by from and from by . ; * A lollipop with pre-rework face can be seen in the background. * He was loosely inspired by from . ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art. * He was loosely inspired by from . Relations * Ivern sees almost all the forest creatures as friends (not so much ) but he finds the scary. * As Ivern the Cruel, Ivern once led a rebellion against the Frozen Watchers and the Iceborn. * Ivern has been all over , but he has yet to visit the Blessed/Shadow Isles, and is thus unaware of existence. * , , and Ivern are all familiar with each other on some level. pl:Ivern/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Champion trivia Category:Ivern